bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/As Seen Through Crystal Eyes, Chapter 5
"This is Aven Rose, live from the crash site!" Snow has turned on the TV, we're all watching in horror at the scene behind the news reporter. I can see people trapped under pieces of the building that levitated high above Stalaria. "No one seems to know how the temple fell. And Her Majesty refuses to make a comment, though she is here investigating and helping in any way she can." "How did you get here?" I hear Aqua scream from the TV. "Turn the camera. Now!" Aven screams. The scene is the same. Terrible wreckage, though we see blood on the ground here. People have died. But that's not what is drawing our eyes. Instead, our eyes are drawn to Aqua Demonis with her OceanBow loaded and pointed at a male bystander's head. "Please, It's dangerous down there! The tunnel! It brought me up! Please you can't send me back out there!" The man screams, pleading for his life, but Aqua only smiles. "Of course. You'd die out there, wouldn't you." She says as he nods. "Look at her. As accepting as she is wise." Aven says softly, trying desperately to keep Aqua unaware that she's on camera. "But we can't have you here." She laughs and releases the string on her bow, letting the arrow fly a short distance to the man's skull. The screen quickly turns back to the anchors as the man is falling. "We're... terribly sorry for that." The head anchor says as Snow turns off the TV. "What the hell was that!" CP yells, punching a wall. "The reason I did what I did." Seren voices, lowering his head. "You've had to have noticed the corruption. You're some of her closest friends and you just ignored it? "He's right." Sarah begins. "We all knew, but what power did we have to stop it? Me and CP don't have any special talents over combat training. And Aqua's arrows are way faster than Snow's darts. We'd be doomed as soon as we began." She sighs. "Twila your shoulder is burned. Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine, I don't even notice it." I say just as the pain registers and I fall to my knees. "She must have been in shock. Twila what happened?" She asks me, placing her hand over my burn. It glows a bright blue light. Quickly the pain subsides. "That was... incredible! How did you do that?" I shout "That's my power, Twila. Now what happened?" She demands, staring into my eyes. "That girl... she got the top ten on me. They surrounded me before I could get here." I lower my head. "I barely got away. The fire guy chased me down the hall. He must have hit me while I was running. I think his rank was two." I say. Feeling bad for both explaining to them the embarrassing moment and for ratting them out. "We'll deal with that later. For now, CP, you need to get to the crash site. I'll send some students with you." Sarah begins. "Snow, you should go to." With that, she walks out. "Twila, Seren. Are you comfortable with assisting me on this?" CP asks us, Seren is still. "I am. I can't speak for him. I'll do whatever I can to help." I say, standing up. Seren stands beside me now only nodding. "Perfect. Let's head out. Snow, are you coming?" He asks her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "As soon as I get an adequate amount of supplies. I can't go unprepared. Go ahead, I'll be close behind." She pushes us out, patting me on the back. CP wastes no time and we begin running. Seren and I following close behind CP so we don't get lost in the waves of students. Though we're surrounded quickly by students running in sync with us. "Micah Senn. Rank two thirty five. Headmistress Sarah sent me to join you. I took the liberty of dragging some friends along." The boy smiles. He seems to be about my age. His attire is that of everyone else's. A uniform Seren and I have yet to receive. His pitch black hair covers one red eye, while the other is in clear view. Behind him is a girl with light blue hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her light blue eyes are hypnotizing, but match her well. And next to her is another girl, whose white hair is flowing freely behind her. Her purple eyes are locked in front of her, determined. "The blue one is Typhoon Calamiris. The freak with purple eyes is Ayomide Delaney. But we just call her Yoma." He says laughing. Though Ayomide's eyes stay the same. "Micah." Typhoon sighs. "My name is Typhoon De'Lend. Calamiris is my older brother." She explains. We pass through several hallways quickly, going through the Academy at a faster pace than I thought possible. I can see sunlight beaming in through the large doors that brought me to this nightmare. "Wow. Typhoon defended herself, but Yoma... Are you agreeing with me?" Micah laughs as we approach the doors. "Micah. Now isn't the time for jokes." She spits at him. "Yoma's right, Micah." Typhoon speaks out as we exit the Academy, hitting the streets of Stalaria. Several people cheer, rooting for the rescue team it seems. "Stay close, these people are high class, they swarm the Academy in times like this, hoping to get inside. They know our priority for safety has the Academy over them." CP informs us. Which is kind of shocking, but at the same time predictable. Save the military over the citizens. Or maybe this was to protect children? Whichever, it seemed a bit off. "So. Who are you two?" Ayomide asks us, finally breaking her concentration. "I'm... Twila Florentina. Rank--" I begin but she cuts me off. "Rank isn't important. Micah just wanted to seem tough." She laughs. "Hey! You just said this wasn't the time for jokes!" He shouts at her. "And this is Seren." I shout above them. "Look alive, we're almost there!" CP calls back as we exit the streets and enter a large open area. A part of Stalaria I had never been to. I can see the wreckage in the distance. We'd be there in a few minutes. "It looks really bad." Typhoon says, running out in front of us, her hands glowing a light blue. "Typhoon. Is she a medic?" I ask, remembering Snow's display being similar if not the same. "Yeah! She's being trained by the nurse." Ayomide chimes in, her voice soft now, not harsh as it was before. "Snow? Wow. She must be talented." Seren laughs, slowing down to join us in the back as we approach the crash site and come to a stop. Rescue efforts have already freed some out of the debris. Evidence of that being people lying on stretchers. Some with crushed limbs. Others missing them entirely. The sight is hard to take in. I can feel the tears beginning to form in my eyes as I watch Typhoon approach each and every one and promise them that she'll do the best she can. "Alright. Be warned, kids. You may see someone you know here. You have to keep composure. If you need to step away, let me know. Do not break down in public." CP commands. I'm forced to wonder if this is how it always is. Keeping up an emotionless image so Aqua Demonis doesn't seem like she's training a bunch of actual people. No, we have to seem like soulless shells. "I'm not sure I'll be able to do that, CP." I tell him, lowering my head. "You're fine, Twila. You're not in uniform." He says, throwing a lot of my respect for him on the ground. Micah and Ayomide have already left, helping in rescue efforts. I want to help them as well. But I can't move. "Twila. Are you alright?" Seren asks me, shaking me slightly. "I'm fine. I just... This is hard to see, Seren." I tell him, breaking the invisible bonds that held me, stepping forward. "No!" Typhoon screams, crying on the chest of an elderly woman. "We lost one!" She screams through her tears. "Can anyone identify her?" Seren and I step toward her. No one else seems to recognize her. I push a few people out of the way, not expecting to know anyone from this area. But it's as clear as day. I fall to my knees and cry over this elderly woman too. Confusing many people. But no one knows what this woman has done for me. No one can feel how I possibly feel about her. She was like a mother to me while my mother was sick. I simply cannot accept that the woman we've lost, the one lying breathless before us is Miss Ramona. Category:Blog posts